


a bad time

by booooin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Police Brutality, Prison, Sex Work, bonnie and clyde - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booooin/pseuds/booooin
Summary: Ryou meets (Yami) Marik after getting arrested. They decide to take justice in their own hands.





	a bad time

When they met, Ryou was high on everything, everything moving too slowly and him laughing at the way his arms and legs were moving up and down and later realizing that he hadn’t made a sound.

“Get him some water,” the policeman with crazy hair had said before they put him in the cell. Water came in the form of a mini plastic bottle, which Ryou forgot how to open.

Giggling, Ryou leaned on him for moral support. “What are you in for?” he whispered conspiratorially, loudly.

His body was heavy, but Ryou was on the ceiling somewhere. The cheap pop tunes of the club were still in his head and he kept trying to hum along but got nowhere. He’d never gone to music school. He barely knew how to use his voice. 

“You need help with that?”

Surprised, Ryou noticed the water again. It had been opened and was spilling onto the floor.

“Jesus Christ,” said one of the men in uniform on the other side of the bars. 

“You want to put the open end in your mouth,” the other man in the cell was saying but Ryou could only see his lips moving. His eyes were purple and his bleached hair was in a half bun.

“In my mouth?” Ryou blinked, the events of the night catching up to him. “You want to put it in there?”

The man started to laugh at him and this Ryou couldn’t take. He crept on the floor on his hands and knees and tried to put a hand on the man’s mouth.

“Whoa. Be careful.” Someone handled him and laid him down on the bench. A wave of euphoria lifted Ryou up and he’s singing.

“What are we waiting for? It’s been forever. We have plenty of time. Do you want to fuck?” Ryou babbled, squinting at the lights on the ceiling. 

“That’s a lot of questions.”

Ryou adjusted himself until his head was in the stranger’s lap. He was handsome, dressed in black jeans and a hoodie. They’d taken his shoelaces. “Do you want me? I’ll let you do anything you want to me if you do, you know.”

A door slammed somewhere and they both looked up. There must have been an especially angry cop who had just left the building.

“Cuddle with me and I’ll help you with the water,” the stranger said after an eternity. They moved again until Ryou’s head was against a solid, warm shoulder and some water trickled down his throat.

He pushed the water away. “I want the high to last.”

“They don’t.” He meant the cops, four of them, busy with something outside the cell. “Let’s play along for now.”

At the sight of them, Ryou began to crash anyway. They were a depressing group. One was tiny, another one mean looking, the third nothing to remember, and the fourth some girl too pretty to dress in blue.

The kind stranger pushed hair out of Ryou’s face. They were sitting very close together on the bench in the cell, bodies pressed against each other. Ryou was suddenly aware that he didn’t know this man. He just had no strength in his body to move away. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“What are you in for?” Ryou asked again, voice a normal volume this time.

The man whispered in his ear. “I kill people for fun.”

 

* * *

 

After the high, Ryou was exceptionally sad. They had him in a police sweatshirt with another bottle of water in an interrogation room.

“You know what you’re in for?” The blonde cop asked. 

“No.”

“Solicitation. We picked you up selling in front of the club.” There was a vague memory, of a man with a strict haircut and Ryou trying to remember whether he’s seen the guy before.

“Are you going to fine me? Because I don’t have any money,” Ryou said, voice empty.

The girl had a warm smile. “You can walk out of here tonight. You can go home. All we need from you is a witness statement.”

That wouldn’t do. Ryou’s memory was notoriously bad. 

There was a photograph on the table and the girl rotated it so that Ryou could see. Some girl, smiling in a gray dress, looked like the daughter of a set of WASP professors in it. She looked like she was from Connecticut and like her name was Stacey Adams or something like that.

“Do you remember her?”

Ryou studied the outlines of her face, but the more he looked the more nonsensical the photographed lines became. They turned into a Kandinsky, and then a Mondrian.

“Not really…”

“We think she was raped by one of your regulars,” the girl cut in and showed Ryou another photograph.

This one, Ryou could never forget. He glanced away.

“So?”

“So,” the blonde cop said, “We’d be willing to release you, if you corroborate her story. Any recollection of last Friday night? Around 2 AM.”

“Fuck,” swore Ryou and looked up at the ceiling, shoulders slumping.

The cop wasn’t done. “Maybe you don’t remember. Maybe we’ll send your ass to prison on a solicitation charge. And you know what I think? I think someone like you would be very popular in prison, if you know what I’m saying.”

 

* * *

 

They took Ryou through the room with the cell when they brought him out and the man in the cell saw him and said, “Hey, if you wait for me outside, I’ll give you a ride” before they got outside. Ryou tried to look back but they pushed him out on the street where it was still dark.

There was a stoop across the street, where Ryou tried to sit upright and not fall asleep. When he woke up, the sky was pink and the man was grinning down at him.

“So, I don’t actually have a car.”

Ryou swallowed and wiped away from drool on his cheek with his sleeve. “S’okay.”

“I knew they wouldn’t hold you. Your face is too sweet looking.” It was said matter-of-fact, the man not even looking at him. “They didn’t get me either. Not this time.” This came with a clownish smile.

Ryou saw that the man’s shoelaces were back and said nothing. 

“What did they want with you?”

“They wanted to ID my rapist,” said Ryou. “For some girl. She’s pressing charges.”

“Hm.”

“I guess it’s nice, that she’s doing all that. I’ve seen him every week for the past year. Every time, I think that I’m not going to go back but, on the day of, I end up at his place. I guess it’s not really rape if the victim keeps going back. And he’s paying me. He’s her rapist, not mine.”

The man had his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the stoop. Ryou couldn’t tell if the man cared about what he was saying or not, so he kept going.

“It just sucks so much that the same thing happened to both of us and I’m arrested while she’s a victim. They literally arrested me for her sake. And it probably wasn’t that bad for her either. It’s not like she has to see him again.”

“You’re going to keep seeing this guy?” The man asked this casually, but was quiet for Ryou’s reply.

“I mean,” Ryou looked down the street where a car was approaching. “He pays my rate. It’s just that I don’t have any control when I’m with him, and he always goes over time. He won’t stop when I tell him to. It’s more of a case of a bad customer, I guess. I’m a hooker, so I’m the real criminal in the situation.”

The guy hit Ryou on the shoulder and when he looked over, he was grinning with teeth so bad he looked like a jack o lantern. He looked spooky, crass, and mischievous, like he was up to no good. “I’m a criminal too,” he said. “I do everything. Murder, arson, and robbery.” Then he said, “Want me to kill him for you?”

Ryou knew then and there that he liked this guy. He hadn’t felt like this around another person for a long time. There was something special about him, something weird, something deadly, something true. Meeting him felt like two puzzle pieces that looked like they don’t go together, but do.

“Are you going to charge me for it?” he tested.

The guy took his hand and his palm was warm. “Let’s see how we feel about each other when the job’s done.”

Ryou wasn’t done vetting the situation. “Maybe there’s more than just the one.”

The guy didn’t flinch. “Just tell me when to pull the trigger.”

“I don’t have any money, you know.”

The sun was fully up now. People were starting to leave for work but Ryou wasn’t looking at anything but purple eyes. The man pressed the back of his hand against Ryou’s face and it was tender.

“All I want is a smile,” he said and Ryou smiled. When he stood, he was taller than Ryou remembered. He put a hand out and Ryou was lightheaded when he was pulled up. “Let’s get an early start on it then, yeah?” 

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to ignore this fic! i needed some deep healing this week, so wrote this. it's basically me living vicariously through yugioh characters. a lot of my fics talk about sex work because it's something i need healing from. i wrote this because i needed to talk about situations i've been in that aren't technically rape, but happened without my consent or control. they're things i got paid for and have paid for. i didn't want to talk about it irl so i wrote some fic with it.


End file.
